Neesama
by Ciel Goldsmith
Summary: Pensamientos de Diva para su hermana Saya.Mal summary, pero la historia es mejor...eso creo xD.Dejen reviews, please, es mi primer fic


Tú nunca me comprendiste, verdad? Todos estos años en los que me perseguiste, nunca te detuviste a pensar en mi, en mis razones por ser así.

Los humanos, los humanos…crees que todos ellos son tan buenos y comprensivos. Es mentira, es una mentira tan podrida y negra como su mundo. ¿Aceptarnos? ¿Ellos? Debes de estar loca para pensar eso, solo porque tres míseros humanos te traten bien no quiere de decir que todos sean así. ¿Qué hay de tu amado padre Joel? Bajo la fachada de un anciano amable fue un viejo siniestro, maligno, al que no le importo separar a dos hermanas y utilizarlas para sus perversas investigaciones. ¿El era bueno? Solo fue bueno contigo, te malcrió, llena de lujos y comodidades mientras a mí me mantenía encerrada en una horrenda torre con frío y hambre. Tu no sabes nada…no sabes que es sufrir hambre, frío y soledad. Hahaha, eso si que nunca lo conociste verdad? La soledad…esa maldita y fiel compañía que no me dejo nunca....incluso ahora, teniendo cinco caballeros, siento su frío aliento en mi nuca, siguiéndome donde quiera que vaya. Por eso las quiero…por eso quiero a mis hijas, ellas harán que la soledad se vaya, ellas me amarán de verdad y no tendrán motivos ocultos para hacerlo, como mis caballeros. No me traicionaran, como Solomon, no se iran de mi lado, como Karl, no me usaran, como Nathan y no me verán como una muñeca para lucir y jugar, como Amshel. Ellas me querrán de verdad y no se iran de mi lado…serán para mi, y yo seré para ellas.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres matarlas a ellas también? No lo permitiré…yo quería vivir contigo, pero me despreciaste, pisoteaste mi sueño de vivir contigo durante años…ahora ya no mas, ahora viviré para y por mis hijas, para que ellas sean felices y vivan a salvo. No me importa si el costo es matarte, yo te amo, pero las amo más a ellas.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, sigo siendo la mala, porque mato a tus amados humanos. Yo solo purifico este inmundo lugar, para que mis hermosas bebes vivan en paz y tranquilas, para no verles los rostros nunca mas, para sentir y ver esa maldita sangre fluir fuera de sus cuerpos. No te encanta esa sensación? Para ser sincera, me recuerda a ti, tanto rojo, tanta desesperación y enojo...justo como tu, en la guerra de Vietnam y cada vez que me ves la cara.

Por que me odias, hermana? Solías quererme tanto en aquellos tiempos, venias a mi a llorar cuando los humanos te decían monstruo, y yo te consolaba, como solo una hermana puede hacerlo, como solo una hermana gemela puede hacerlo.

Somos la misma persona, nee-sama. Acéptalo, yo soy la parte oscura y natural que oprimiste hace mucho, y tu eres la parte inocente y feliz que murió en mi el día en que empecé a recordar.

Aunque lo niegues, aunque intentes sacarlo de tu cabeza, somos hermanas, no puedes eliminar ese hecho, no puedes eliminar nuestra sangre…tan igual, y tan distinta a la vez. Somos hermanas, y somos reinas. Tu eres una reina sin corona, sin súbditos ni sirvientes. Yo soy una reina con corona de plata y zafiros, con sirvientes y súbditos alrededor del mundo. Tú eres una reina amada con amigos y familia, yo soy una reina abandonada, traicionada y odiada.

Has oído mi canción, verdad? Dices odiarla y te enfurece oírla, pero yo la canto para ti, porque antes solías amarla y pedías más. Yo no olvido, Saya, nunca lo hago y nunca lo haré…no olvido las cosas que me haces, tus miradas de odio ni tus intentos de matarme, es mas, los tengo contados. Pero tampoco olvido esas tardes en que venias a aliviar mi martirio, con el sonido de tu voz y amables palabras, me hacías sentir alguien…¿una persona? No, me hacías sentir existente.

Me necesitabas, y aun me necesitas. Somos tan iguales y tan distintas a la vez, que de no ser por el hecho de que Joel me hubiese encerrado…si tan solo hubiésemos crecido normal y felizmente juntas…todo seria diferente. Estaríamos inseparablemente juntas, seriamos la familia que debimos ser y seriamos invencibles. Invencibles contra esa plaga de humanos que contamina el planeta que los quirópteros deberían dominar, y nosotras gobernar.

¿Acaso esa idea te repugna? Pero si es exactamente lo mismo que ellos hacen, hermana. Los humanos eliminan a todo ser vivo que se les interpone en su camino hacia el dominio, y tu los ayudas. Este siglo despertaste tan asquerosamente humana que quiero matarte, no me importa que seas tu, los matare a todos, me vengare por lo que me hicieron y quieren hacernos. Por que? Tú deberías estar con nosotros, eres una de los nuestros, no eres humana. Eres tan cabezota como siempre fuiste, y esa tonta idea de que eres humana parece estar grabada a fuego en tu cerebro.

Es una lastima, nee-sama, porque te quiero. Pero mi odio a los humanos es mas fuerte, el amor a mis hijas es millones de veces mas fuerte, por eso los eliminare, te eliminare a ti, a tus caballeros y a tu "familia". A todos, uno por uno, gota a gota…su sangre será mía.

Seré la reina de este mundo, y mis hijas las princesas…haré un mundo en el que no existan los monstruos, porque todos seremos iguales…creare un mundo sin prejuicios, porque no estarán los ignorantes humanos…y creare un mundo feliz para mi, como nunca lo tuve, porque tu, nee-sama, vivirás en mi cabeza, como la misma Saya que solías ser, hace tanto tiempo atrás, a través de una fría puerta.


End file.
